


We're Already Burning

by heckhansol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I've been craving Jisoo in the confessional for a while now, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because I'm a sucker for cliches, jisoo is a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckhansol/pseuds/heckhansol
Summary: Jeonghan goes to confess his sins.





	

Jeonghan swallows.

            He looks up at the statue of Jesus that stands at the back of the sanctuary. From where he’s sitting in his pew, he can just see the marks on the statue’s hands. He wonders if someone would die for the kind of sins he’s been taking part in.

            There are only two other people still in the church. Well, three, but only two who he’s waiting for to leave. One of them kneels at the altar, and as he watches, they finish their prayer, make the sign of the cross, and get up to leave. The other person gets up from their pew and makes their way down.

            Jeonghan thinks he’s waited long enough.

            He looks over to the confession booth before taking a deep breath and forcing his body to stand and walk to it. It’s a nice church, everything made of stained glass and copper and, most importantly, thick expensive wood. The confessional is made of just such wood. Jeonghan knows that’s because it’s supposed to look nice, and to keep the sound of the confessor—the sinner—in. Still, he wonders to what extent that reaches.

            He extends a slightly shaking hand out and opens the door, stepping into the partial darkness and closing the door quietly behind him.

            The bench inside is covered in burgundy velvet. It’s soft underneath him as he sits, catching the smallest of movements from the other side of the grating that separates the two sides of the confessional. He makes a point not to look in that direction.

            Now for the motions.

            He crosses himself: “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen.” He puts his hands in his lap. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It is three months since my last confession. I accuse myself of…” He pauses, and sighs, looking down at his hands. “Father, I don’t know where to begin.”

            The priest on the other side of the grate speaks in a gentle voice to him. “Trust in the Lord’s power to forgive, and confess. Begin at the beginning.”

            Jeonghan takes a deep breath and rests his hands on his knees, tapping his fingertips together. “I met someone.” He pauses, waiting to see if anything will be said to him. Nothing is. He clears his throat. “Um, it’s been a few months now. I wasn’t sure at first if it was going to be okay for us, given our circumstances. Maybe it isn’t. Maybe what we’re doing is more wrong than I could know. And I do know that it _is_ a little wrong, certainly wrong in the eyes of the Lord, but…I don’t want to stop. I like it anyway. I like him anyway. I suppose that’s why I’m confessing today, Father.”

            All the Father says is, “Explain your sin.”

            Jeonghan bites his lip and tries not to let his heel tap repeatedly on the floor. He’s anxious, and he knows exactly why. “I guess the real reason I’m here is that…we’ve had, um, premarital relations…many times. Father, I _enjoy it_. I’ve committed the sin of lust. Of adultery. I covet another man—another person. Father, have I sinned…”

            The priest says, “Do you wish to begin a new life following your sins?”

            Jeonghan thinks. It’s a loaded question, but one he knew would be asked. If he says yes, he runs the risk of defaulting on that promise, or hurting someone’s feelings. If he says no, he chooses to continue on through his life as a sinner. He’s not exactly sure the second is something he doesn’t want. Really, the whole situation has confused him the whole time, and he’s struggled with finding the right way inside himself, has questioned himself multiple times. And yet he still has no desire to change. He sees that he sins, but he also sees that his sins are good for him. He feels like what he’s been doing is more than right. And if it is, then why would he consider it wrong?

            He likes where he is. If it’s a sin, let him sin.

            Then again, he doesn’t know why he worries so much. There’s more than one sinner here.

            “Father, I value my life as a Christian. I wish to live a sacred life, and I do wish to reach absolution. But Father, I…I’m having trouble. I can’t seem to rid of my desire to sin in this way, Father. I know I should change, but I don’t want to.”

            “At times in life a choice must be made,” the Father says. “It appears now that you are faced with the choice of hedonistic pleasure that may lead you down the wrong path, one that leads not to salvation but to damnation; or the choice of atonement and change that will set you on the path to God. Do you wish to atone?”

            For the things he’s done in the past? Sure. He doesn’t regret them—not at all. But he’ll atone if it means giving him some semblance of a possibility for absolution. Atonement is the easy part. Change will always be harder.

            He says, “I do, Father.”

            “And if you wish, then you may.”

            Jeonghan is getting impatient. Yeah, he has his inner struggles but that’s not quite why he’s here. He knows that this is not all _real_. It isn’t supposed to be. Honestly, how could it ever be? It’s an act, this confession. Inner struggles are only struggles when you make them so. And now he thinks that he rejected them as struggles a long time ago.

            This is a game. Religion is a gamble, but what they’re doing is a game. It’s time for someone to win.

            “Thank you, Father.”

            The priest says, “Please answer my previous question.”

            Jeonghan breathes shallowly. “Which one, Father?”

            “Do you wish to begin a new life following these sins?”

            Jeonghan knows what he should say, but he knows it in two different contexts. In one, he should say yes. Of course he wants to be free from sin and to reach his absolution. As a good Christian boy, a title he knows will never fit him again, that is what he should say. In the other…

            He whispers, “No.”

            The priest pauses. Jeonghan has the overwhelming feeling that he’s smiling. The priest says, “What is the man’s name?”

            Jeonghan can’t seem to raise his voice. “You know his name.”

            “Say it.”

            Jeonghan’s heart beats fast. The game is almost over. He draws in a long breath and says, “Jisoo. Your name is Jisoo.”

            Jeonghan sees the figure move behind the grating, hears the door on the other side of the confessional open. He has half a second to hope that the last person making their prayer has left before the door to his side swings open.

            Jisoo steps quickly inside in his black and white cassock, shutting the door with his back and leaning against it.

            Jeonghan stares up at him from his seat with wide, bright eyes.

            Jisoo says, “It’s empty, but that doesn’t mean someone else won’t come in.”

            Jeonghan nods quickly and stands, taking two steps and meeting Jisoo in a searing kiss. He holds tightly to Jisoo’s clothes as Jisoo runs his fingers through Jeonghan’s long hair. When Jeonghan manages to break the kiss for a moment he says, “You really dragged that out, didn’t you?”

            Jisoo bites Jeonghan’s lip, eliciting a soft sound. “Yeah, a whole two minutes.”

            Jeonghan frowns but kisses him again. “Shut up. I’ve needed you all day.”

            “Then raise your arms.”

            Jeonghan does, and Jisoo pulls his shirt over his head. He drops it to the side and immediately runs his hands along Jeonghan’s chest, kissing him again.

            “Now you,” Jeonghan says. “Need help?”

            Jisoo takes a step back. He huffs, bringing his arms behind his back to reach the buttons of his robe. “No, but it’s a pain in the ass.” With some wriggling, he manages to slip the thing off, letting it fall unceremoniously and possibly sacrilegiously to the floor. He stands there in shorts and a t-shirt.

            Jeonghan tries to suppress a laugh.

            “What?” Jisoo says.

            Jeonghan shrugs nonchalantly. “I just think it’s funny that you’re wearing that.”

            Jisoo puts his hands out. “What? It’s hot.”

            Jeonghan nods in agreement. “Get used to it. We’re already reserved for Hell.”

            Jisoo can’t help his smile. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, looking up. “God knows you’re right.” He looks back at Jeonghan, smile fading. “Now turn around and kneel.”

            The amusement leaves Jeonghan’s face in an instant. His voice quiets again. “On the ground?”

            Jisoo shakes his head. “On the bench. Now.”

            Jeonghan swallows hard and does as Jisoo says. He faces away and gets up on the bench, knees together, holding his hands politely in front of himself. Not three seconds goes by and his legs are being yanked apart. He yelps and puts his hands on the wall in front of him to steady himself. “Jisoo?” He feels Jisoo come up behind him.

            “Keep your legs open, Jeonghan.” His hands slide down Jeonghan’s back.

            Jeonghan closes his eyes and nods. He breathes out, “I will.”

            Jisoo hooks his fingers in Jeonghan’s jeans, ready to pull them off at once, but then stops. “Ah…what’s this?” He reaches into Jeonghan’s back pocket, pulling out a small bottle. He tisks. “Forethought won’t absolve you, Jeonghan.”

            Jeonghan blushes, embarrassed. “Well, I just figured you wouldn’t keep any under your dress.”

            Jisoo makes a face at the back of Jeonghan’s head. “It’s a cassock, Jeonghan.”

            “Whatever. Just—” His jeans and underwear are pulled uncomfortably from his hips.

            “Lift,” Jisoo commands.

            Jeonghan raises each of his knees so Jisoo can pull his pants off him. He kneels there, naked, a little self-conscious. But at least the velvet is soft.

            He hears behind him all of Jisoo’s clothing dropping to the floor. He chews his lip and forces himself not to look over his shoulder. He keeps his hands on the wall, but they’re sweaty now with anticipation.

            Soon, Jisoo’s bare chest presses up against his back. Jeonghan feels Jisoo’s cock against his ass, hard and slick. He dares one word: “Jisoo…”

            Jisoo presses the head of his cock at Jeonghan’s entrance, leans his body against Jeonghan’s, puts his lips against Jeonghan’s ear, and says low, “ _Sin with me._ ”

            A chill runs down Jeonghan’s spine. He whispers back, “Please.”

            Jisoo pushes slowly inside him. Jeonghan whines in the back of his throat and closes his eyes. He’s used to Jisoo by now, but there’s always that little bit of pain before Jisoo starts moving. And of course, Jisoo does.

            “Tell me about him,” Jisoo says, rolling his hips.

            Jeonghan clenches his hands into fists against the wall, tilting his chin up. He knows what Jisoo wants. He knows what _the Father_ wants. Okay—the act is still on. He thinks far back. “Yes, Father. I—I remember meeting him in town. I was walking through the park with my coffee to go to work like I do every day. I always— _oh_.” There’s the part where it stops hurting.

            “Shhh,” Jisoo says, kissing warmly under Jeonghan’s ear. “Go on.”

            Jeonghan bites down on his lip before saying, “I always see the same people but that day—that day there was someone new on th-the bench. He was reading. He…he was so handsome. I guess I was staring and I guess he felt it because he looked up at me and said—”

            “The day is not as beautiful as you,” Jisoo says. He tugs gently on Jeonghan’s ear with his teeth and runs his palms up and down Jeonghan’s sides, soothing him as he angles his hips and pushes deep.

            Jeonghan gasps. “ _Yes_.” He blushes and swallows hard. “Y-yes. That’s what he said.”

            Jisoo smiles and takes Jeonghan’s hair in his fingers, moving it off to the side over Jeonghan’s shoulder so he can more easily get to his neck. He sucks lightly on Jeonghan’s pulse point. Jeonghan tilts his head to give Jisoo access and lets out a long sigh. “Tell me more,” Jisoo says before bringing his lips back to Jeonghan’s creamy skin.

            Jeonghan licks his lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry. His cock strains against his stomach, but he ignores it, knowing Jisoo would only brush his hand away if he tried. “Okay,” he says. “I was shy. He had the most gorgeous face and the way his eyes glittered and his lips curled up on the corners when he smiled… I love when he smiles at me.”

            Jisoo smiles against his neck and keeps thrusting slowly into Jeonghan. “It seems that you liked him right away.”

            Jeonghan nods. He feels his stomach starting to heat up and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter. “I did. But I—I realized I was going to be late for work. I was an idiot and I ran off. I forgot to ask for his number or his name.” He swallows again down a sandpaper throat and breathes out, “Jisoo. Please touch me.”

            Jisoo chuckles and Jeonghan feels the vibration of his chest against his back. He shudders. Jisoo says, “Ah, but what happened later?”

            Jeonghan hears the light, fake-curious tone of voice Jisoo has. He can’t help but smile. “Well,” he says. His voice is becoming rougher. “I went to my church that Sunday. Imagine my surprise when I learned that he moved here to work as our new priest. I’m not sure I heard much at all of sermon that day. I was too focused on him that—” He yelps and looks over his shoulder. “Jisoo!”

            Jisoo smiles with laughter in his eyes before kissing the spot on Jeonghan’s shoulder that he nipped. “Bad boy, Jeonghan. You should pay attention during sermon.”

            Jeonghan clicks his tongue. “Well I _was_ paying attention. It’s just that I was paying attention to your ff—” He gasps loudly again as Jisoo finally wraps his arm around his waist and his hand around his cock. Jeonghan whines again. “ _Jisoo_.”

            “Tell me more, Jeonghan. Tell me what happened after you came up to him so nervously after service ended and finally got his number.”

            Jeonghan isn’t sure if he can speak anymore. His pleasure is building into a ball of fire in his stomach. “Jisoo, I—”

            Jisoo squeezes him firmly and pushes hard into him at the same time. Jeonghan lets out a shout and his arms fold on the wall so he’s resting on his elbows. “Tell me,” Jisoo says.

            Jeonghan can’t feel much now besides the waves of pleasure coursing through his body with Jisoo’s thrusts. "Ah—I—there were three dates. Lunch, the play, and then…I invited him to dinner at my house. Three dates. That’s all it took before…” He breathes heavily as he trails off.

            Jisoo clamps his free hand tight on Jeonghan’s hip and begins thrusting harder, pulling Jeonghan back to meet him. “Before what?”

            Jeonghan starts seeing white behind his eyelids in pulses. His whole body shakes and his arms are hardly supporting him against the wall. His elbows dig into the wood as his body rocks with Jisoo’s thrusts. He hisses in a breath through his teeth, a deep red blush on his cheeks, and says quietly, “Before I let him fuck me.”

            Jisoo pulls on Jeonghan’s hair, forcing him to turn his head and look at him. Jisoo stares for a moment into Jeonghan’s watery, half-lidded eyes before giving him a deep kiss. Jeonghan moans into his mouth. Jisoo breaks it and says, “More.”

            Jeonghan gazes at him and whispers, “I—I need to come. I need to feel you inside me, Father.”

            Jisoo’s hips stutter as Jeonghan uses the title. Jisoo had never really considered it before but _fuck_ is it hot to hear it from Jeonghan’s lips. He kisses Jeonghan hard again and thrusts a little deeper, a little faster. “More, Jeonghan.”

            Jeonghan mewls up at the ceiling. “Jisoo, I can’t.”

            Jisoo puts his knee up on the bench next to Jeonghan for the angle he knows will make Jeonghan unable to keep his mouth closed. He pulls back nearly all the way, puts his lips right on Jeonghan’s ear and says lowly, “Confess…your… _sins_.” He thrusts hard on this final word, hitting Jeonghan’s prostate directly.

            Jeonghan’s head flies backward and he cries out as Jisoo does it again and again. “Jisoo! I—you—you fucked me. You carried me to my own bed and you stripped me and y-you pleasured me for— _ahh_ —for what felt like hours and then you finally were inside me and…oh God. Oh God, Jisoo. Please _please_ make me come.”

            Jisoo jerks him in time with his thrusts. “How many times was it?”

            Jeonghan whines loudly and bangs his fist against the wall. “Three times. Th-three times that night. Since then I—I’ve lost count. Everywhere in my house—my bed, the sofa, the kitchen, the office, the shower, the fucking floor. Everywhere. My house, your house, my work, even that one time in that private room in the library. And n-now—now here. _God,_ Jisoo, _please!_ ”

            Jisoo smiles and quiets him again. “Hush, baby. If there’s ever a time I’ll ask you not to say His name so loudly, it’s now.”

            Jeonghan breathes too hard, chest heaving, stomach made of fire. “Jisoo. Let me turn around. Please, Jisoo.”

Jisoo slows his movements. "Okay. Okay, baby. Quickly."

            Jisoo pulls out of Jeonghan and lets go of his cock. Jeonghan whimpers at the loss of feeling but turns quickly on his knees to face his lover. Jisoo immediately wraps his arms around him and picks him up, waiting until Jeonghan has taken hold of his shoulders and wrapped his legs around him before sitting him back down around his cock.

            Jeonghan moans long and loud, so close to coming. He kisses Jisoo loosely and presses their foreheads together. “It’s you, Jisoo,” he breathes. “You’re my sin.”

            Jisoo stares up into Jeonghan’s eyes for half a second before his own features clench shut and he climaxes before he even knew it was going to happen. He groans and rides out his orgasm hard, hoping that—

            Jeonghan’s nails dig into his shoulders and his thighs tighten on his hips. He buries his face in Jisoo’s neck and moans over and over again, breaths coming out ragged in time with his body’s jerks with Jisoo’s finishing thrusts.

            They both come down from their shared high, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Jeonghan gropes for Jisoo’s face, finds it, holds it gently in his palms, and kisses him softly on the lips.

            Jisoo smiles at Jeonghan’s sweetness and opens his eyes. He gazes up at Jeonghan’s beautifully pink-dusted cheeks, his pretty glistening lips, his hair falling around his face and over his shoulders. He swears that every time it gets better, and Jeonghan gets more beautiful. He says, “You sin well.”

            Jeonghan smiles and tries to catch his breath. He manages to open his eyes. They glint as he says, “Thank you, Father.”

            Jisoo laughs and holds tightly to Jeonghan’s body. “Good Lord, Jeonghan. If I’m with you I’m going to have to pray for myself every second of the day.”

            Jeonghan shrugs, smiling. “At least we’re both going to the same place.”

            Jisoo laughs again. “Mhm. Consider us forever unabsolved.”

            Jeonghan kisses him again before letting his legs down to the floor. He keeps his arms around Jisoo’s neck and says, “I’ll go first.” He briefly touches Jisoo’s face with a gentle fondness before turning around and picking up his underwear, slipping them on despite the fact that they’ll be wet by the time he gets home. Or— “I’ll see you at your place?”

            Jisoo watches him, admiring his cute little ass as he wiggles on his jeans. “You have your key?”

            Jeonghan flips his hair and looks at him over his shoulder, bending over to pick up his shirt. “Yes, Father.”

            Jisoo tisks. “Ah. You don’t have to call me that.”

            Jeonghan pulls his shirt over his head, combs his fingers through his hair, and smiles coyly. “But do you want me to?”

            Jisoo considers it for a moment. He tilts his head and says, “How about I let you know when I get home. Will you wait for me?”

            Jeonghan nods. “Of course.”

            Jisoo smiles. “Good.” He realizes he’s still naked while Jeonghan is fully dressed. He eyes his cassock on the floor and sighs. “Now I have to struggle back into that thing,” he says, motioning toward it.

            Jeonghan smiles and shakes his head. “You make no sense. I know you love your job but how can you be a priest and do _this_?”

            Jisoo smirks, shrugging one shoulder. “I compartmentalize.”

            Jeonghan laughs quietly. “We’re so going to Hell.”

            Jisoo grabs Jeonghan’s waist and pulls him against him one more time. “We’re already burning,” he says, and kisses him again.

            Jeonghan kisses back but squirms and pushes him away. “Yah. I had the illusion of this shirt being clean.”

            Jisoo looks from his messy chest to the now clearly soiled shirt. He laughs a little. “Sorry, baby. At least it’s dark out.”

            Jeonghan grins again and punches him. “Just hurry home.”

            Jisoo puts his palm on his chest, holding the wound. “I will I will.” Jeonghan starts to open the door to the confessional. “Wait,” Jisoo says. “Do you want me to pick something up or are you making dinner?”

            Jeonghan looks at him and says, “Mmm…that depends on what you’ll want to be eating,” before winking at Jisoo and shutting the door.

            As Jeonghan walks out, he hears Jisoo say quietly from inside the booth, “Save me.”

            Jeonghan looks over his shoulder at the statue of Jesus behind the pulpit. He smirks, and he turns around to leave the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr by say-the-name-xvii


End file.
